Currently, the fast methods available for entering text onto a stylus-based personal digital assistant (PDA) are about six times slower than a good touch-typist can achieve on a computer keyboard. This limits the use of stylus-based PDA's to short notes and messages.
Imagine you could write on a stylus-based PDA almost as fast as you could touch-type. Entire documents could be efficiently entered and edited. The stylus-based PDA would find completely new uses and far greater market penetration.